Frieden ist eine schlimme Zeit
by Sata
Summary: 500 jahre nach dem Sieg über Sauron werden drei Schüler in die Welt von Mittelerde geschleudert, um eine alte Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.


Es war ein schöner Montagmorgen, als eine schwere Explosion das Franken Gymnasium in Hamburg erschütterte. Nahezu jeder wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Die 11A hatte Chemie und drei gewisse Leute hantierten wieder einmal mit Wasserstoff, was eigentlich durch die Schulordnung untersagt worden war.

Aber die drei interessierte das nicht sonderlich. Deshalb war es nur zu empfehlen, einen Schutzhelm zu tragen, wenn sie Chemie hatten, da die Explosionen regelmäßig vorkamen.

Diese weit bekannten Explosionen wurden ausschließlich von den Drillingen Salim, Seth und Nemeth, die Jüngste der Dreien ausgelöst. Sie vertrauten darauf, dass Schulgebäude massiv gebaut wurden, weil sonst womöglich schon so einige Gebäude eingestürzt wären.

Salim war 2 Minuten älter als Seth sein eineiiger Zwillingsbruder. Dieser wiederum war 5 Minuten älter als ihre zweieiige Drillingsschwester Nemeth. Somit war Salim zwangsweise 7 Minuten älter als sie.

Alle drei waren begnadete Schwertkämpfer, Bogenschützen, Messerwerfer, oder alles zusammen. Jeder von ihnen trug ausschließlich eine schwarze Kutte, die bis zum Boden reichte, aber gerade nicht darüber schliff. Die Ärmel waren gut 5 cm zu lang.

In der Sonne schimmerten die Kutten leicht silbern, da in ihnen ein Panzer aus sehr wiederstanzfähigem- und doch sehr leichtem Stahl eingearbeitet war, den niemand kannte. Die Kapuze des Mantels hing ihnen so tief ins Gesicht, dass man keine Regung der Gesichtsmuskeln erkennen konnte.

Über dieser Kutte trugen sie einen Mantel der ebenfalls schwarz war, eine genauso lange Kapuze hatte aber dessen Ärmel noch länger waren. Meistens trugen die drei den Mantel offen, wodurch sie in der Fantasie vieler Klassenkammeraden wie die Ringgeister aus „Herr der Ringe" aussahen.

Hände und Füße wurden von dunklen Lederhandschuhen bzw. von Lederstiefeln bedeckt. Über den Handschuhen trugen alle goldene Ringe mit verschnörkelten Buchstaben in der Innenseite. Nemeths Hände schmückten sieben dieser Ringe, Seth drei, und Salim neun dieser prunkvollen Ringe.

Sie wussten selber nicht wo sie diese Ringe her hatten, sie waren einfach schon immer da gewesen. Sogar, als sie noch als kleine Kinder bei einem alten Mann lebten, den sie nur „Opa" nannten.

Ihn kannte niemand und alle mieden ihn, da er als verrückt galt, wenn er mit seinem zwei Meter langen Holzstab durch die Stadt ging, und den Untergang der Welt prophezeite.

Niemand der Schüler wusste, ob sie wirklich die Namen „ Salim, Seth und Nemeth" trugen oder wie sie unter Umständen wirklich heißen mochten. Ebenfalls wusste niemand, welcher Nationalität die Drei angehörten, da sie bisher noch nie ohne Kapuze oder Handschuhe gesehen worden waren.

Manche meinten sie wären verflucht oder man hätte ihnen die Kapuzen angenäht, aber wohl keine Behauptungen dieser Art entsprachen der Wahrheit.

Durch diese doch leicht mysteriösen Umstände, waren sie immer die, die als erstes für misslungene Streich der Schüler gerade stehen mussten, wenn sich kein anderer potentieller Täter auffinden lies, oder wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes wie die Explosion geschah.

Der Rektor eilte mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten in den naturwissenschaftlichen Bereich, da er aus Erfahrung wusste, dass die Explosionen immer von dort kamen. Er konnte schon von weitem lautes Gelächter aus dem Trakt hören.

Dass war äußerst ungewöhnlich, weil es immer Verletzte gab, wenn etwas explodierte. Die Tür stand weit und schief in den Angeln hängend offen, weshalb er fast gegen sie gerannt wäre, als er um die Ecke kam.

Er konnte sich gerade noch retten, indem er die Arme in die Höhe riss und kurzerhand die Tür ganz aus den Angeln stieß. Während er um sein Gleichgewicht rang, konnte er etwas sehen, was die kalte Wut in ihm emporsteigen ließ... ,wenn das nach der Explosion überhaupt noch ging.

Anscheinend ging es, denn sein Kopf lief knallrot an und schien jeden Moment zu explodieren, weil der neue Platz der Drillinge, der allerhöchsten 5 Tage alt war total... Schrott war.

Einer der Stühle lag zerbrochen an der Wand neben der Tür, der zweite lag in dem selben Zustand an der anderen direkt gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Der Dritte Stuhl lag nirgendwo, was vermuten lies, das die gesamten Holzsplitter und Eisenstangen, die im Raum verteilt waren zu ihm gehörten. Der gut 3,5 Meter lange Porzellantisch, war um knapp einen Meter eingekürzt worden.

Den Kampf um dass Gleichgewicht verlor der Direktor, wodurch er hart auf seien Hosenboden fiel. Die Tatsache, dass er sich gerade vor gut 26 Schülern blamiert hatte, hinderte ihn nicht im Entferntesten daran wie ein Rohrspatz loszukeifen, wie unverantwortlich dass alles sei, dass das alles verboten sei und so weiter.

Doch auf einmal hielt er inne. Er sah eine an den Haaren dampfende Gestalt gut 7 Meter entfernt vom Tisch in einer der Ecken auf dem Boden liegen.

In dieser Position konnte er nicht erkennen, wer da in einem verkohlten und zerrissenem Kleid auf dem Boden lag, dass wohl einst eine helle Rotfärbung gehabt hatte. Um die Person genau erkennen zu können strengte er seine Augen an, was ihm aber nicht sonderlich half, weil er in der ungünstigen Position die Frau einfach nicht erkennen konnte.

Umständlich richtete er sich auf und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu. Mit einen Schrei, den man im ganzen Gebäude gehört haben musste, sprang er auf die Dame, die er als Elisa Uhuden identifiziert hatte, zu, als er sah, dass sich um ihren Kopf eine rote flüssige Lache gebildet hatte.

Damit die schwer Atmende besser Luft bekam, richtete er ihren Oberkörper auf, was aber nur einen Hustenanfall verursachte. Bei näherem betrachten, konnte man erkennen, dass die Blutlache von einer winzigen Platzwunde verursacht worden war. Trotz der nur leichten Kopfverletzung, musste Uhuden wegen eines schweren Schockes ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden.

Noch am selben Vormittag versammelten sich alle Lehrer und Klassensprecher um „Gericht" über die Drillinge zu halten. Die schien das aber nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, denn sie stritten sich lautstark, was sie am Versuch falsch gemacht hatten, da die Explosion so „klein" ausgefallen war.

Wer den Fehler begangen hatte, wieso die Explosion mit mindestens 5 Minuten Verspätung auftrat und wie sie den nächsten Versuch anstellen könnten oder was sie anstellen könnten.

Am späten Abend, war die Entscheidung gefallen. Das Urteil lautete: Die Drillinge Salim Khalid, Seth Khalid und Nemeth Khalid, werden aufgrund ihres jeweils hervorragendem Notendurchschnittes von 1,2, 1,4 und 1,3 nicht von der Schule verwiesen. Sie müssen für die letzten zwei Jahre, wo sie diese Schule besuchen den Hofdienst übernehmen und des weiteren jeden Tag der nächsten 8 Monate zwei Schulstunden nachsitzen.

Hätten die drei keine Kapuzen getragen, hätte jeder gesehen, dass sie sich ein Lachen nur noch durch eine extreme Körperkontrolle verkneifen konnten, weil sie nie länger als nötig in der Schule blieben, und Nachsitzen und Hofdienst eindeutig und einstimmig von ihnen als unnötig eingestuft worden waren.

Eigentlich müssten die Lehrer das wissen, denn die letzten 50 Strafen waren ungefähr so ausgefallen. Der Schulhof war aber nicht ein einziges Mal von ihnen aufgeräumt worden und länger waren sie auch noch nie zu nachsitzen geblieben.

Der Weg von der Schule nach Hause, war ungefähr zehn km lang, wodurch er der Ansicht der Drillinge nach eine gerade noch ausreichende Stecke war, um die Kondition zu halten. Sie bewohnten ein kleines zweistöckiges Einfamilienhaus am Rande Hamburgs. Der Garten, der das kleine Haus umgab, war mehrere 100 qm groß und grenzte an einen winzigen Wald mit noch winzigerem See an.

Wer es nicht gewohnt war in einer Eisernen Jungfrau zu wohnen, sollte das Haus zugunsten seiner eigenen Gesundheit nicht betreten, denn Schwerter, Dolche, Messer, Pfeile und andere spitze oder scharfkantige Gegenstände lagen überall im Haus herum.

Salim und Seth hatten gerade ihre Taschen abgelegt, als sie die schnellen Schritte ihrer Schwester hörten, die so leise waren, das sie bestimmt kein anderer gehört hätte, als Salim und sein jüngerer Bruder. Sie drehten sich beide mit erwartungsvollen Gesichtern um, da etwas Besonderes passiert sein musste, wenn man sich traute in fast vollkommener Dunkelheit in diesem Haus zu laufen.

Bevor sie die Bewegung zuende geführt hatten, hörten sie ein leises Ächzen, mit einem darauffolgendem Poltern. Nemeth war über den Biehänder von Salim gestolpert und der Länge nach hingefallen.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick und einem leisen Stöhnen blickte sie erst auf und hob danach langsam die rechte Hand. In ihr lagen drei dunkle Briefe, auf deren Vorderseite jeweils ein kleines Schwert aufgedruckt war.

Seth nahm ihr die Briefe mit irritiertem Blick ab und öffnete den obersten, dessen Verschluss schon einmal geöffnet worden war.

Salim riss die Arme in die Höhe um sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, als Seth einen lauten Freudenschrei ausstieß, während Nemeth nur zustimmend nickte.

„Bist du verrückt mir ins Ohr zu schreien", erwiderte Salim in einem an dem Verstand des andern zweifelnden Ton: „Und was bitteschön ist an drei Briefen so toll, he, kann mir das mal einer erklären?"

„Großes Brüderchen", antwortete Seth in zuckersüßem Ton und einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht: „Dass sind die Einladungen zu den Schwertkampfweltmeisterschaften in Australien."

„Und was ist daran bit...was zu der Schwertkampfweltmeisterschaft! Zeig her." „Ich störe euch ja wirklich nur ungern", sagte Nemeth mit amüsiertem Unterton: „Aber könntet ihr mir vielleicht aufhelfen ich bin nämlich über ein Schwert gefallen und das tut weh, wodurch ich auf eure Hilfe angewiesen bin, damit ich wieder aufstehen kann. Wenn ich den zu groß geratenen Zwerg erwische der das Schwert hier abgelegt hat, kann er sicher sein, dass ihm die rechte Wange wochenlang wehtun wird,"fluchte sie zum Schluss.

Bei diesem Satz huschte Salim ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht, was er aber schnell wieder unterdrückte, um den Zorn seiner Lieblingsschwester nicht auch noch zu nähren.

Nemeth stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, denn ihre beiden Brüder setzten sie nicht unbedingt sanft ab, was sie aber wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkten. „Wann ist denn die WM eigentlich?"Fragte Salim.

Seth der gerade die kleinen Verletzungen von Nemeth untersucht hatte, guckte verwirrt auf, weil er den Zusammenhang zwischen einer WM und den stark blutenden Beinen nicht verstand. Nach vier oder fünf Sekunden hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er antwortete: „ Ich glaube morgen früh um sechs geht der Flieger aber sieh doch selber nach, die Briefe liegen irgendwo bei deinem Schwert."

„Ja um sechs geht der Flieger und um 3.30 Uhr werden wir abgeholt", bestätigte seine Schwester ihn. Fluchend fing Salim an die Waffen im Haus zusammenzusuchen während sein Bruder sich wieder um die Wunden von Nemeth kümmerte.

Wenn die drei ihre Waffen zusammensuchten hieß das im allgemeinen, dass Salim einen Biehänder der zwei Meter lang war, drei Dolche, die er in den Ärmeln und Schuhen versteckte, 8 Wurfdolche, die er in zwei Ledertaschen mit je vier Dolchen rechts und links auf Bauchhöhe trug und einen Krummbogen mit 30 Pfeilen suchen musste.

Seth musste 2 Katanas, die er gekreuzt auf dem Rücken trug, zwei Dolche, die er wie sein Bruder in den Ärmeln versteckte und einen Langbogen mit 45 Pfeilen suchen, während Nemeth „nur" eine Zweihandaxt, ebenfalls drei Dolche wie Salim und 16 Wurfdolche, die sie in zwei Fünfertaschen wie Salim an den Seiten auf Bauchhöhe trug und sechs die sie in je einer Lederschlaufe vor dem Bauch trug, suchen.

Wenn sie ihre Mäntel an hatten, konnte man keine einzige Waffe sehen, außer die beiden Bögen, den fünf Dolchen die Nemeth vor dem Bauch trug, der Axt und des Biehänders und den zwei Katanas von Seth.

Der Fahrer der sie abholen sollte, kam 35 Minuten zu spät.

Als er endlich kam, staunten sie nicht schlecht. Niemand hatte mit einem neuen schwarzen Mercedes gerechnet, dessen Fenster schwarz getönt waren.

Von der Außenansicht alleine ging er schon locker als Luxuslimousine durch. Die Innenausstattung, übertraf ihre neu definierten Maßstäbe dennoch. Die Sitzbänke waren mit weißem weichen Leder überzogen und standen sich gegenüber, sodass sich die Insassen während der Fahrt besser unterhalten können.

Zwischen den beiden hinteren Türen auf der Fahrerseite war eine kleine Minibar mit mindestens 25 verschiedenen Getränken. Unter der Heckscheibe war ein kleiner Fernseher installiert, auf dessen Bildschirm Cartoons zu sehen waren. Die Drillinge vermuteten, dass der Fahrer den Kanal eingeschaltet hatte, weil er „Kinder" transportieren musste.

Sie aber fanden es einfach nur affig, in einem knapp 250000 Euro teuerem Auto Cartoons zu zeigen.

Zwischen Fahrerkabine und ihrem Aufenthaltsraum war eine 2 cm dicke Glasscheibe. Der leicht rundliche Chauffeur trug einen schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug mit obligatorischer Chauffeurmütze.

Unter der Mütze konnte man den Ansatz weißer Haare sehen. Der Mann drehte sich, um eine Entschuldigung für die Verspätung auszusprechen. Salim schnitt ihm aber mit einer unverständlichen Geste das Wort ab, bevor der Fahrer das erste Wort ausgesprochen hatte.

Der Wagen setzte sich mit einem leichten Ruck in Bewegung. Nach endlosen 45 Minuten, die mit dem Gefühl versehen waren, zu spät zu sein und den Flieger zu verpassen, erreichten sie endlich den Flughafen.

Mit geschulterten Taschen sprinteten sie durch die Empfangshalle. Am Schalter für ihren Flug waren keine Menschen mehr. Nacheinander warfen Nemeth und Seth die Gepäcktaschen auf das Rollband, während Salim eincheckte. Im Laufschritt rannten sie zum Flugzeug.

Hinter ihnen wurde die Tür des Flugzeuges geschlossen und eine Stewardess zeigte ihnen den Weg zu ihren Plätzen im First Class Bereich. Es waren nur noch ihre drei- von den insgesamt 21 Plätzen frei. Zufrieden ließen sie sich in die Sitze fallen und schnallten sich an.

Nur die wenigsten der Anwesenden kannten sie von den vorigen Meisterschaften und von denen die Meisten nur flüchtig, vom Sehen oder Hören. Trotz der Unbekanntheit oder grade wegen der Unbekanntheit war schnell ein Streit über die beste Kampftechnik, den besten Pfeilen und Bögen und dem besten Stahl für Schwerter ausgebrochen.

Nach der Zwischenlandung in Bangadore in Indien, um neuen Treibstoff aufzunehmen, sollte der Flug nur noch wenige Stunden dauern. Kurz nachdem sie Sri Lanka überflogen hatten, ging ein starker Ruck begleitet von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall durch das Flugzeug.

Durch den Ruck wurde Seth, der gerade auf Toilette wollte von den Füßen gerissen und schlug mit dem Kopf hart gegen die Wand.

Er hatte sich gerade wieder gefangen und wollte nach der blutenden Platzwunde an der Stirn tasten, als er wieder den Halt verlor. Stolpernd, taumelnd versuchte er sich zu seinem Platz zurück zu bewegen.

Bevor er seinen Platz erreicht hatte, drehte sich das Flugzeug vollends auf die linke Seite. Krampfhaft krallte er seine Finger in die lederbezogene Lehne seines Sitzes, um nicht durch die Schwerkraft an die Innenseite der Außenwand zu fallen, die nun durch die Drehung unten, anstatt links lag.

Immer wieder gingen mehr oder weniger starke Rucke durch das Flugzeug, wodurch Seth immer mehr den Halt verlor. Sekunden bevor er ganz den Halt verlor, spürte er, wie zwei kräftige Hände sich um seine Handgelenke schlossen und ihn langsam aber sicher in seinen Sitz zogen.

Salim, der am nächsten zu ihm saß, hatte sich losgeschnallt und wurde von Nemeth an den Füßen festgehallten, damit ihr ältester Bruder nicht hilflos wie Seth im Raum herumhing.

Jetzt sah es aus, als würden die Drei eine Zirkusnummer üben, denn durch die etwas weiter fortgeschrittene Drehung hingen Seth und Salim frei in der Luft, nur gehalten von ihrer kleinen Schwester, die mit vor Anstrengung hochrotem Kopf krampfhaft versucht beide irgendwie zu ihren Sitzen zu ziehen.

Der Pilot hatte anscheinend begriffen, dass das Flugzeug einfacher aufzurichten war, wenn er die Drehung vollendete, als wenn er ständig versuchte dagegen zu halten, wobei sich das Flugzeug trotzdem immer weiter drehte.

Durch diese leicht verspätete Einsicht, drehte sich der Flieger so schnell, dass die Gebrüder schmerzhaft auf ihren Plätzen aufschlugen. Schnell half Nemeth ihnen sich in die Sitze zu setzen und sich anzuschnallen, weil sie sah und spürte, dass sich dass Flugzeug weiter drehte, anstatt die Flugbahn zu stabilisieren.

Erst jetzt fiehlen Seth die vielen hysterischen Schreie und dass laute Dröhnen auf, was die Verständigung mit Worten unmöglich machte.

Der Pilot musste aufgegeben haben, die Maschine wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, denn allmählich musste auch er begriffen haben, dass das nicht ging, wenn die Explosion von einem der Triebwerke den halben Flügel abgesprengt hatte und man nur noch mit einem Flügel flog.

Sie drehten sich immer schneller und kamen dem Boden immer näher, der früher oder später ihrem Flug ein Ende setzen würde.

Die Rotationsgeschwindigkeit war so hoch geworden, dass man draußen nichts mehr erkennen konnte, da alles so schnell vorbeiflog. Die Passagiere waren in Panik ausgebrochen, auch die Drillinge konnten das Aufkommen von Panik bei ihnen nicht länger unterdrücken.


End file.
